wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Corwin Lokason
Academic and Professional Career Professor Lokason is arguably the top expert on mythological and religious studies within the magical world. Before being invited to teach at Hogwarts he travelled extensively, visiting many countries and cultures and studying every known religion and source of mythology he could. In his youth he studied at Hogwarts himself, choosing Slytherin House when the Sorting Hat stalled in trying to decide whether Ravenclaw or Slytherin would best fit the young wizard. Raised in a society with far less structure, the restrictions placed on him as a student at Hogwarts chafed more than a bit; young Corwin quickly gained a reputation for finding ways around them. He excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as proving very capable with Charms, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and on graduation his way seemed decently clear to becoming an Auror if he wished. Life, and Corwin himself, had other plans, however. Currently he has settled into his position as a teacher, and has become something of a favorite among a few students for his complete intolerance of bullying of any kind, particularly that based upon House stereotypes or blood purity. Personal Life Corwin Rúnleifr Lokason was born in London to pureblooded Astrid Stendahl, but raised primarily in Iceland when his mother moved to be nearer to his father's people and at least two of his siblings. Technically half-blooded, Corwin does not openly advertise the full truth of his family; his father is not human at all but a god, Loki the Trickster himself. Being a technically half-blooded wizard pales in comparison to being a demigod, but the former is far easier to explain away at parties. Corwin also dislikes trading on his father's name or influence, particularly with the general disposition of others to Loki's name. It plays quite a large part into his hatred of bullies and bullying in general, having grown up listening to his own father being belittled in jest and his siblings often referred to as monsters when they are no such things. Indeed, Corwin is very close to his brother Fenrir, to the point that his brother's lupine form is Corwin's Patronus and a strand of his brother's fur forms the core of Corwin's wand. Icelandic culture still being one very close to the old ways that existed before the troubles that caused the International Statute of Secrecy, it carries a more open acceptance where magic - or at least certain types of it - is concerned, Corwin was raised without much concern of Muggles seeing him practise the basics of his art. Runes and runestones in particular, being a cornerstone of Icelandic tradition, were, if not taught openly, then acceptable forms of public practise. Though his father encouraged such things, his mother tried to impress on her son the importance of keeping the vast majority of his skills private, being raised in England under the guidance of Hogwarts and the Ministry herself. It chafed at young Corwin, who preferred not worrying about who saw him practising his magic, but he did eventually settle down and listen. After all, given some of the abilities he held thanks to his father's influence, there were some things that even in Iceland Corwin had to keep private; it was a simple leap from that to extending such a need to the rest of his magic. That was a relief to Astrid, who felt he needed to understand the Statute of Secrecy that carried far more weight elsewhere in the world; though she had raised her son away from her homeland she still held hopes that perhaps, as he had been born on English soil, he might yet receive a letter from Hogwarts as she once had. And indeed he did. On graduation from Hogwarts he opted to travel, see the world a bit and learn of other cultures and ways. He spent much of this time with his father, the two traveling together, and it was his father's presence and influence that allowed him access to places he might not otherwise have seen. Olympus, Eden, Avalon, Asgard, and several others were - if not wholly and warmly welcoming - then at least tolerant of their visits. Loki felt his son needed a fuller understanding of the world and the inhuman aspect of his existence; Corwin had lived the vast majority of his life to date as a human, albeit a wizard and a promisingly powerful one at that, and it was time he began to harness the other half of his heritage and understand the troubles and risks - and bonuses - that would entail. He was invited to teach at Hogwarts after gaining a reputation - misplaced, as he sees it, though he'll not argue its truth from a certain point of view - as the premier researcher into religion and mythology in the wizarding world; Corwin will argue that he is the only researcher into such things, as from what he's been able to learn extremely few witches and wizards bother learning about such things. Ridiculous, to his mind, but then again very few witches and wizards bother to fully attempt to understand Muggle culture, either. He hesitated at first but accepted the invitation after a bit of urging from his mother; it is always a good idea, after all, to know how to deal with the gods when one inevitably crosses paths with them, especially if one did not fully believe they existed to begin with. Category:Character Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters